


Selfish Wolfboys Fluff - Big Alex

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Vikings Cast [3]
Category: Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Poly Relationship, Pumpkin Picking, Vikings, mainly focused on Alexander in this, the other boys are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: So I almost didn’t finish this one due to exhaustion and breakdowns but writing this calmed me down a lot and cheered me up. It’s my second of four self-indulgent fics inspired by @loveviera and her wolf boys.Once again this is a self-indulgent fic so there are semi specific details because I wrote it for myself, but it is written like a reader insert and anyone can read it.Warnings: Some angst, NSFW, daddy/princess kink, hints at poly relationship, fluffiness, longish fic





	Selfish Wolfboys Fluff - Big Alex

**Author's Note:**

> My moodboard, not my gifs

“Now if I remember correctly, a certain princess was told to stay in bed and not get up early.”

  
You let out a little sigh as you glance away from the pancake batter, turning your head to speak to the large man coming up behind you.

  
“I couldn’t sleep, figured I could be of use and make everyone breakfast.”

  
Alexander sighed heavily as he wrapped his arms around your waist, tugging your back against his chest gently as you began to pour the batter. He could feel and practically smell the unease and insecurity coming off you and it made his stomach flip in disgust and guilt. You’d been this miserable for so long and they never took notice.

  
“Says the girl who sleeps in past noon every Saturday, what makes this one any different? And you’re always of use.”

  
You bite down on your lip as he places his hand on the side of your face, only fighting for half a moment before allowing him to turn your face towards his. His nose brushing along your temple and the tip of your nose before he claims your lips in a soft, warm kiss. Cupping the back of your head and letting out a gentle hum against your lips before you pulled away for breath.

  
You took in a shaky gasp of air, swallowing thickly as you heard the click of the stove turning off before Alexander tugged you into his chest, allowing you to hide your face in his shoulder. He rubbed his thumb against your still braided hair from going to sleep, pressing his cheek against the top of your head as he held your shaking form.

“You’re alright Princess. We’ve got ya. You can fall, we’re right here. Let it out. Cry it all out and we can cuddle and I’ll run out and get you those pastries you like and Starbucks and then I’ve got a surprise for you okay? But you’ve gotta trust us to care for you okay? You gotta let go so we can catch you and help with the hurting.”

  
You nod weakly against his shoulder, hiccuping softly as he pulled back, cupping your face. You smile tearily and giggle as he smiles back and kisses your nose.

  
“There’s my pretty girl. Now go get ready for your surpise, wear comfy shoes. And tell Alex to get his fat ass outta bed.”

  
You hummed softly along to the radio as you ate your pastry that Alexander had picked you up, sipping your favorite drink from Starbucks as you glanced over at him in the driver’s seat.

  
“Are we there yet?”

  
“You know asking me every five minutes if we’re there yet isn’t going to get me to tell you where we’re going.”

  
You pouted, shifting your body towards him and leaning closer, the whine was evident in your voice.

  
“But Al…”

  
“No buts, finish your food. We’re almost there princess. Trust me, you’re gonna love your surprise.”

  
You huffed and sat back in your seat, pulling off a piece of your pastry and stuffing it in your mouth when you felt Alexander rest his hand on your skirt covered thigh. You didn’t think much of it as he began to rub his thumb against the bottom of your skirt, it was normal for one of them to do this. But you couldn’t help the gasp that slipped past your lips when he flipped your skirt up to have an easy view and easy access to your panties.

  
So that’s why he said not to wear jeans.

  
You squirmed as he toyed with the waistband of your panties, whining and grabbing hold of his wrist.

  
“Alexanderrrrr, stop it. Someone could see us!”

  
He cocked his head at you for a moment, raising an eyebrow as he turned his attention back to the road.

  
“Shy now baby? You can’t be the same girl that begged Travis to make her cum using his fingers at the last restaurant we went to. Or whined until Alex let you suck his cock till he came in the movie theatre. Or what about when you got antsy on the plane and I let you cuddle into my lap, and next thing we know your cute little ass is riding me. Why so shy now?”

  
You went quiet, pouting cutely as Alexander smirked and slipped his hand past the elastic band, running through your curls before dipping his fingers into your slick.

  
“Thats what I thought. Now sit back and relax princess, I should be able to get you to cum before we get to your surprise.”

  
You bit down on your lip as he easily pushed a finger into your warm hole, still a little wet and achy from when Travis and Alex decided to play with you while Alexander was in the shower. You can’t help the soft moans that begin to bubble up your throat as Alexander thrusts his finger in time with the music on the radio, bucking into his hand when he starts to rub your clit in tight, slow circles.

  
“Daddy…please.”

  
“Please what princess? You didn’t want this before, so what do you want daddy to do?”

  
You whine, glaring at him. You open your mouth to snipe at him when he pinches your clit lightly, causing you to arch off the seat and let out a little squeal.

  
“Behave, what do you want?”

  
“More daddy, need more. I, I need you to make me cum.”

  
You can see Alexander smirk before you squeeze your eyes shut, moaning softly as he pushes a second finger in alongside the first, pumping easily into you as he focuses on the road. His thumb picks up the pace on your clit and your head falls back, raising your hips to try and get more.

  
He answers your unspoken wishes, slipping a third thick finger into your dripping cunt, you’re sure you have to be getting the seat wet with how soaked you are. You’re stretched just enough and filled just enough to be pushed over the edge, crying out in pleasure as you tumble over.

  
“Mmm, good girl. Just in time.”

  
A soft wet pop follows Alexander as he pulls his fingers out of you, letting you calm down as he sucks his fingers into his mouth. Easily he cleans your slick off of his digits as you come to, slowly opening your eyes to finally see what your surpise was. Letting out a soft gasp you lean forward excitedly, fixing your skirt before ripping the door open.

  
“How’d you know!?”

  
“Well it’s not like you’ve mentioned coming to pick out pumpkins a thousand times. I know we haven’t gotten to do it this last few years. So I figured what better to cheer my princess up then by taking her out to pick pumpkins and get apple cider donuts.”

  
You smile brightly up at him as he gets out of his seat and walks around to where you stand by the front of his truck. You jump up to kiss his cheek in thanks before darting off across the pathway and towards the patch, eyes set on the large swathe of perfect pumpkins laid out in the plenty of field before you.

  
You dart past the orchard’s main building, giggling as you quickly hide behind one of the posts, knowing that Alexander would be catching up any minute. You hear the recognizable thumping of his shoes against the ground and pop out from behind the post and launch yourself into his arms.

  
“Boo!”

Alexander caught you easily, pulling you in and lifting you off your feet, swinging you around a couple of times.

  
“There you are little brat! You know you’re supposed to stay by me, not run across the parking lot and through the patch! Where’d you run off to anyways?”

  
You giggled up at him, one hand settled on his arm as the other one pointed past the apple trees and towards the pumpkins.  
“I wanna go now, you’re walking too slow. If we take too long to pick pumpkins then they’ll run out of donuts! Plus I already see one pumpkin I want! It’s perfect for Alex!”

  
Alexander laughs softly, shaking his head before he pushes you gently towards the patch, smacking your ass playfully.

  
“Alright let’s go. Lemme guess, it’s one of those bumpy ugly ones you two like so much isn’t it?”

  
“Yup! Now cmon before the good pumpkins get taken.”

  
Two hours later and you were snuggled into Alexander’s flannel as you climbed into his truck, smiling at the six pumpkins that lined the backseat. Four for you and your boys and two extra, and don’t forget the dozen mini ones you picked up.

  
“Happy now baby?”

  
You hum happily and nod as you take a bite out of one of the warm apple cider donuts you pulled from the greasy bag, offering the other half to Alexander who happily accepted, nipping at your fingers playfully.

  
“Very. Thank you, for this, all of it. You didn’t have to do this, but I appreciate it, I had a lot of fun.”

  
You glance down at your lap, playing with the sleeve of Alexander’s stolen flannel, only looking up when he tilts your chin towards him. Good thing the light was red.

  
“Hey, we care about you, a lot. We’re not the greatest with words all the time but we care about you and want you happy and safe. Which includes taking you out for donuts and pumpkins when you’re not doing so hot. We love you babe, I love you.”

  
You blush and kiss him softly, pressing your forehead against his for a moment before the light turns green and he has to drive again.

  
“I love you too.”


End file.
